Incandescent Glow
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: During a voyage around the Unova region, Caitlin becomes a bit lost and has an unexpected experience that changes her and make an unexpected Pokemon ally. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hey, what's up, everybody? Resoleon here bringing you another Pokémon Fanfiction.

Let me just say that I love the current reception of my Fanfictions for Pokémon!

Anyway, it is going to be about Caitlin. She's a bit of an enigma. I hope I got her general character down.

* * *

**Caitlin Story: Incandescent Glow**

Caitlin had strayed far from her place in the Pokémon League. She figured with Alder gone on a voyage around the region, Caitlin could do the same thing upon her leisure. She was currently on Route One. It was the spring time and spring time was certainly pleasant in the area.

Caitlin took a moment to observe the cherry blossom petals flowing through the wind with a blank stare.

"_I grew bored of my position as part of the Elite Four. But to tell you the truth...it's quite...lonely. It's like I'm...trapped until a visitor arrives. However, that visitor has only one purpose: To defeat me in battle so that person could be one step closer to challenging the champion. No social interaction, whatsoever. But I have to say now...it's still lonely and boring because everyone seems to stray from a fine lady such as myself. They must think that because they're not of the same stature as me that they cannot talk to me. But please do talk to me; I really want to know who you are and what you're like." _

As Caitlin took another step down the route, she feels something tugging on her leg. Catlin looks down to see a Pokémon. It appeared to be a Pokémon but one she never saw before.

"_Oh? What Pokémon dares to come begging at my feet? Insolent creature, thinking it can just come to me in such a manner!" _

Caitlin continues to stare at the Pokémon. The Pokémon was a Togetic. Togetic is said to spot pure hearted people and spread something called joy dust. But something wasn't right about it. It continued to wiggled around, clinging itself to Caitlin's leg. Caitlin could only hold still for a very long time as she watches it. It's obviously a playful Pokémon to say the least. People and Pokémon strayed away from her because of feelings of fear and shame but not this one. Caitlin found the Pokémon an inconvenience though because she couldn't walk without risking crushing it by accident.

"Oh! Are you lost...?" A girl's voice sounded.

Caitlin's blank stare elevated to stare at the girl who addressed her. It was Hilda, who was giving her a sunny smile.

Slowly, Caitlin's mouth opened and she gave her reply. "...I am not. I just haven't been here...for a long time..."

Caitlin observed Hilda who was looking curiously up and down to her. It was clear to Caitlin, to her chagrin, that she never saw a girl dressed in the matter Caitlin was.

Hilda scratched her head a few times before talking. "You don't look like you're from around here. Also, that outfit looks really cute on you! Did you get separated from your mommy or something...?"

Caitlin's eyes thinned to a glare. "No such thing has happened to me."

Hilda feels fear from Caitlin's menacing glare. She puts her hands up in a "calm down" gesture. "Easy, I didn't mean to make you feel insulted. Oops! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Hilda! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" Hilda reaches out her hand to Catlin for a handshake.

Caitlin stared at her hand for a few moments before gripping it with her own. "I'm...Caitlin. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Hilda's eyes went a bit wide. She probably should ask it but she just had to. "Caitlin...I've heard that name before! It's the name of one of the Elite Four! Wait! I even saw one of them in a magazine! It was a girl named Caitlin! Could you possibly be that same girl I saw?" Hilda asked with haste as she felt her heart race.

Caitlin nodded. "...You are not mistaken. I am honored that you know me."

Hilda nearly squealed but instead, she went stiff as a board and gave a bow. "Please pardon my prior question! I had no idea! I mean...I shouldn't be asking one of the Elite Four if she lost her mommy!"

A single eyebrow rose for Caitlin. She gave a sigh and a faint smile. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's only human nature to assume. You were merely doing the first thing in mind when meeting an unfamiliar face."

Hilda's face flushed red. "Um, thank you, Miss Caitlin!"

Catlin's smile became more evident. She admitted to herself that she was having fun with this conversation. "Please, call me Caitlin as you would with any other female with the name Caitlin."

Hilda smiled nervously. "Thank you, Caitlin! Um..."

Caitlin continued that stare with a smile. "Yes?"

Hilda stared to mess with her hair with one hand as she talked. "I...really looked up to you, Caitlin! I mean, how can I not? I mean...I know some stuff about you! About when you couldn't battle, your unstable Psychic ability, and now you're standing right in front of me! I feel like I must be dreaming! Wait, what am I saying? It's all real!" Hilda was hyperventilating from saying so many things at one time.

Caitlin raised a hand. "Calm yourself, Hilda. We have all the time in the world for our discussion."

Hilda nodded nervously. "R-Right! Um...you're not lost, are you?"

"Lost?"

"B...Because you were standing here in this spot alone; you lost your way, right?" Hilda asked.

Caitlin looked up at the sky before speaking. "I supposed you could say I'm lost...to a degree. It's just that I have not been here...in this part of Unova during my voyage. Simply put, I am not familiar with this area."

"Oh...well...would you like me to escort you to Nuvema Town, Caitlin?" Hilda asked.

Caitlin smiled. She knew inside that she wanted somebody to talk to and walk with outside of Darach. "Please lead the way, Hilda."

Caitlin walked to Hilda's side and then, they stared to walk to Nuvema Town together. Caitlin still had a smile on her face. She thought to herself about what had just happened.

"_So...this is Hilda...and she's taking me to Nuvema Town. She's a strange person but a kind one. I thought that she was going to faint upon learning my identity but at least she stayed conscious. I have to admit, it was quite amusing to see her scramble to get her mannerisms right but I didn't mind much." _

Caitlin's mental soliloquy was interrupted by Hilda's voice.

"So...I have two friends named Cheren and Bianca. We were best friends since childhood and we talked about the Elite Four all the time, Catlin!"

Catlin nodded.

Hilda continued. "I'm dead serious when I say this; we liked you the best because of how nicely dressed you were and the fact that you had real Psychic powers!"

"Thank you...but having no Psychic powers is better than having Psychic powers you can't control..." Catlin replied.

Hilda looked curiously at Caitlin. "What do you mean by that? Haven't you gotten better?"

Caitlin nodded. "I have...but it's still a struggle, to say the least. I can barely keep my powers in check when I'm not battling but it becomes even harder to control during a real battle because you get so...involved in the battle that your mind is not focused on anything but the battle."

"Right, Caitlin, I know what you mean. Pokémon Battles are always so intense! Everyone puts their heart and soul into it so it's always fun without fail!" Hilda said gleefully.

Before they knew it, they had just entered Nuvema Town. Hilda and Caitlin stopped at the entrance. Hilda took a few steps ahead and protrudes a hand in the direction of the houses as if she were a tour guide.

"Well, this is it, Caitlin! Nuvema Town, the place where I grew up in!"

"It's quite a humble hometown you live in, I hear..." Caitlin replied.

"Do you mind if I introduce yourself to my childhood friends?" Hilda asked.

Caitlin only nodded her consent. Hilda, with haste, then led Caitlin to where Cheren and Bianca were. Cheren and Bianca stared at Caitlin with curious looks.

Cheren clears his throat. "Hilda...who is she?"

"Yeah, Hilda! Did you make a new friend to introduce to us?" Bianca asked.

Hilda laughs nervously. "I...think it's best if my 'friend' here introduced herself to you instead."

Caitlin stepped forward a single time before speaking. "My name is Caitlin. I am part of the Elite Four. Believe it or not, I came all this way down here on my voyage from the Pokémon League."

Cheren's eyes went wide as Bianca shrieked.

Bianca went first. "Holy sugar biscuits! It's really THE Caitlin?"

Cheren clears his throat in panic. "It's not that I don't believe you but...I just can't believe it! Could...you please present some evidence?"

Hilda nodded and took from her bag, a photo of Caitlin she keeps as a good luck charm. She presented it to Cheren and Bianca. They compared the girl standing in front of them and the one in the photo. At that point, all doubt was cleansed away. It's really Caitlin standing on the soil of their hometown. Like with Hilda, the Cheren and Bianca went stiff like boards and gave bows.

Cheren went first. "My most humble apologizes, Caitlin! I shouldn't have doubted that it was you! But to meet you like this...it was just too surreal!"

Bianca went next. "It's such an honor to see that you're in our hometown! The way you dress up is so cute! It made me want to be as elegant as you are with fashion!"

Caitlin lets a faint grin slip. To her, this felt way too amusing. "There's no need for the formalities. All I need is your respect and that's it."

"You have ALL my respect in the world for you, Caitlin!" Bianca exclaimed.

Cheren cleared his throat to speak. "As much of an honor as it is to meet you in Nuvema Town, I'd have to wonder, what exactly brings you here?"

Caitlin nods. "I am on a voyage. I merely needed some fresh air. I needed some time to explore the rest of Unova to see what the people were like. But...I'm sorry to say that my aimless exploring has led me here and I've become...lost. I haven't been this far from the Pokémon League in a very long time..."

"You've been here before?" Bianca asked.

"Nay." Caitlin replied.

Cheren inquired. "Then allow us to be the first ones to say welcome to Nuvema Town. It's a humble place."

Something apparently caught Bianca's eye. "Oh my gosh! What kind of Pokémon is that wrapped around your leg?"

Caitlin looks down to see that same Pokémon Togetic clinging to her leg was still there. Now that she thought about it, it's no wonder that her leg felt slightly heavy this whole time. Bianca's eyes shined in delight upon seeing the Pokémon because of how cute it is. Cheren observed it curiously. Hilda looks down on it with a blank stare.

Bianca continued. "Holy cow, what is a Togetic doing here? I've never seen one up close! This one is super-rare, you know? I've read that it comes to those with pure hearts!"

The rest of the four stared blankly at Bianca.

"You know about that Pokémon, Bianca?" Cheren asked.

Bianca nodded. "Yep! I read it in the Pokémon magazine once when it was featured as the rare Pokémon of the month!"

Caitlin continued to stare blankly at the Togetic.

Hilda smiled at Caitlin. "Aw...this is so cute! Is this one of your Pokémon?"

"No...it's not." Caitlin replied.

Bianca continued to share her knowledge about Togetic. "It's really rare, like I said before. I just remembered that Togetic live in really secluded areas which means that it's extremely hard to find one out in the wild and thus, did not see one up until now. This one is clinging to you, Caitlin. It must really be drawn to you."

"It doesn't look good." Caitlin said flatly.

Bianca looked confused. "Huh?"

"It's wincing and crying..." Caitlin continued in a flat and emotionless tone.

Cheren looked closer at the Togetic. "Wait a minute...this Togetic is hurt! It has a cut on its back! There doesn't seem to be any damage in its wings, though. That's always a good sign."

Hilda started to panic. "If we don't take it to the Pokémon Center, it could die! But it's too far and we wasted so much time talking!"

Cheren puts his hands on Hilda's shoulders. "Calm down! Calm down! Don't get your brain in a series of knots. Maybe the professor can help us."

Caitlin picks up the Togetic that was clung to her leg and stared at it. It was crying while holding its back. "Please lead the way, you three."

"Of course!" Hilda replied.

The four of them went into the lab and Professor Juniper saw the four of them there.

Juniper stared at Caitlin. "Ah! Caitlin of the Elite Four! I recognize you! What could you possibly be doing here?"

Caitlin stepped forward while holding the Togetic. "You're Professor Juniper, yes? I'll explain later. For now, please help us nurse this hurt Pokémon back to health."

* * *

About an hour later, everything was straightened out. Professor Juniper is holding a Togetic that is perfectly healthy and smiling. Everyone, save Caitlin, was expressing their relief and joy of seeing the Togetic circle the ceiling with glee.

Juniper spoke. "There was only a cut in its back so I just applied the Potion. Wow...to think that we've met one of the rarest Pokémon AND the Elite Four in a single day. It's truly a stroke of luck!"

Bianca inquired. "I know, right? It's almost a dream come true!"

"I'm just glad to see that Togetic is nice and healthy...well that AND meeting a member of the Elite Four." Cheren said.

"Ditto." Hilda said.

"Was it because it's a rare species?" Caitlin asked abruptly.

Everyone stared at Caitlin.

"Come again?" Hilda asked.

"Togetic is a rare species of Pokémon to say the least. Was that your reason why you chose to save this Pokémon?" Caitlin asked again.

Bianca had a confused look on her face. "You're asking why we helped it?"

Caitlin had a serious look as she crossed her arms. "Yes."

Cheren tries to come up with the best answer. "It's true that we can't nurture Pokémon like this one but we can help them when they're in trouble like we did just now. I guess it's just part of our instinct to help out Pokémon when they're in trouble. It can be also one of the reasons why Pokémon and Humans come together."

Bianca picks up where Cheren left off. "Doing some things for others is just as important as doing things for yourself. Everyone needs a helping hand from time to time!"

Hilda decided to ask Caitlin her own question. "You needed help, right?"

Caitlin pointed at herself. "Me? I suppose I did..."

Bianca spoke up. "One time, somebody told me that I was such a klutz that I wouldn't be a suitable Pokémon Trainer! It crushed me inside..."

Caitlin raised a single eyebrow at Bianca. "You should have sought immediate consoling."

Bianca nodded. That's where Hilda and Cheren come in. They backed me up and look at where I am right now. A Pokémon Trainer! These two are my best friends! We got our own code of friendship that has three things define it! The first thing is that we always remember to understand one another, even when we disagree. The second thing is that as long as you have the memory of each other, there is no such thing as goodbye. The third thing is that we always stick together, no matter what!"

Hilda had a confused look. "I don't remember having something like that between us..."

Cheren whispered into Hilda's ear. "Just go with it."

Professor Juniper clapped a few times. "Very nicely put, you three! When bad things happen, you just have to learn that you got to look the other way and know that there are good things, as well!"

Hilda's face turned red a bit. "Now that I think of it...we sort of gave each other a chance to get on with our lives."

The Togetic that was circling the room flies to Caitlin once again. It gives Caitlin a Sweet Kiss on her cheek and then circles around her. After it was done, it held its position at the pocket of her dress and pointed into it.

When Caitlin looks down on the Togetic, she sees it looking at her expectantly.

Bianca smiled. "It looks like it wants something from you, Caitlin."

Caitlin continued to stare at the Togetic. "Something? What could it possibly be? All that's in my pocket is the stone I found on my way here."

The Togetic then pointed to the door.

"It looks like it wants to go outside." Hilda interpreted.

The five obliged the Togetic's request and went out the door. Without thinking, Caitlin takes the Shiny Stone she had in her pocket. The sun's rays were reflecting off of it.

Professor Juniper giggled. "It must have wanted the stone in your pocket, Caitlin. Give it to the Togetic."

Caitlin silently obliged and gave it to the Togetic as requested. Utilizing the energy within the stone, Togetic started to become enveloped in a shining light.

Everyone covers their eyes.

"I think it's evolving!" Cheren exclaimed.

Before they knew it, the light had ceased. What they saw in front of them was a bird of red, white and blue. The same Togetic that had been once injured is now...a Togekiss. Many "oohs" and "ahs" came from the four that weren't Caitlin. Caitlin only stared at it with slightly widened eyes.

Bianca sheds a single tear. "It's...so beautiful. It's a Togekiss."

Cheren couldn't believe that he was eyeing one of the rarest Pokémon in existence. "Unbelievable..."

Hilda puts her hands together in an adoring fashion. "I think this fairy tale, if it is, just got a bit sweeter."

Professor Juniper kept that smile on her face. "It's said that Togekiss will give its blessings to places without strife. Could it be that Nuvema Town is one of those places?"

Togekiss circled the air once before suddenly wrapping Caitlin happily within its wings. Everyone starts melting of cuteness at this scene. Caitlin herself was surprised, although she was good at hiding it. Slowly, she returns the hug that Togekiss had placed on her. She subconsciously wanted this moment to last forever. For the first time, she felt as though she had real friends. Friends like Hilda, Cheren, Bianca and Professor Juniper. She also had developed a bond with a Togekiss, a Pokémon that never appears before places with strife in it. After the two released their hug, Caitlin moved toward it.

"Togekiss...do you want to travel with me?"

Togekiss was jumping in the air for joy.

Bianca giggled. "I'm a bit jealous of you, Caitlin! You made friends with Togekiss! It must really like you! I guess you're its Pokémon Trainer!"

Without thinking, Caitlin signals to Togekiss to settle itself down. Caitlin climbs on its back. Just then, all four people present had an idea on what was going on.

"Caitlin?" Hilda called out.

Caitlin turned toward the group that was still near the lab. "I have to go."

"Are you heading back to the Pokémon League so soon?" Bianca asked.

Caitlin nodded. She spoke as she was staring at her newly acquired Togekiss. "Yes I am. Meeting the lot of you was...fun and amusing. Believe it or not...outside of the rest of the Elite Four and Alder...you're my first friends I made. But now, I'm afraid I took up too much of your time. So I must go."

"I don't want us to say goodbye! Your visit went too fast!" Bianca exclaimed.

Caitlin smiled down on them. "As long as you remember each other, there is no such thing as good bye, right?"

Hilda waves her hand in the air as Caitlin was ascending on her Togekiss. "When I challenge you one day, Caitlin, be sure to bring out that Togekiss! Also, please visit us when you have time again!"

Caitlin stops her ascent and looks down at Hilda. She nods her head once before flying away.

* * *

About a day later, Caitlin had just returned to the Pokémon League on her Togekiss.

"This is it, Togekiss. This is our home..." Caitlin said blankly as she was getting off the back of her Togekiss.

To greet her was Shauntal, the Ghost type user of the Elite Four. "It looks like your back, Caitlin! Oh! What an adorable Pokémon! I recognize it! It's Togekiss, one of the rarest Pokémon you can find out there! How did you find it?"

Caitlin smiled and said only. "My friends and I lent it a hand when it needed help."

* * *

So anyway, thank you very much for reading this Fanfiction and please review if you liked it or have something constructive to tell me.

More stories to come!

**Incandescent Glow: End**


End file.
